


i have everything i wanted

by jessicawhitly



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, timeline you ask? uh...they're both vampires and they both love each other! that's your timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly
Summary: “We’re cooking a meal, my love. It’s hardly torture,” he replies, and Elena rolls her eyes, but is unable to keep her lips from curling into an amused smirk of her own. She watches as he moves onto an onion, the quick movements of his wrists to dice it into even, fine pieces, and feels the heat bubble in her belly, settling into a low simmer, like the one on the stove beneath the pan she’s stirring.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	i have everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I am still garbage for these two, and wanted to pop out a quick drabble for them before I get back into the WIP I started last year and then...promptly forgot about because, you know, a pandemic. The prompt was "Person A: “Can you pass me the oregano?” Person B: “I need payment first.” *puckers lips* Person A: *holds out a dollar*". Title is from Garden Song by Phoebe Bridgers.

“You know, it’s my birthday. I think this is a kind of punishment, you know,” Elena arches an eyebrow, but continues to move the wooden spoon around the pan like instructed.

From the other side of the kitchen, Elijah chuckles, looking up from the peppers he’s dicing with a large knife.

“We’re cooking a meal, my love. It’s hardly torture,” he replies, and Elena rolls her eyes, but is unable to keep her lips from curling into an amused smirk of her own. She watches as he moves onto an onion, the quick movements of his wrists to dice it into even, fine pieces, and feels the heat bubble in her belly, settling into a low simmer, like the one on the stove beneath the pan she’s stirring.

She watches the way Elijah inhales, his nostrils flaring, and knows he can smell her arousal under the scents of the kitchen, and feels a small hint of pride, smirk growing. She spreads her legs slightly, her dress shifting with her movement, and watches the way Elijah swallows reflexively.

“Do you need something, Elijah?” she asks innocently, keeping her voice even, and it speaks to his centuries of control that he walks over to her, dumping the chopped vegetables into a second pan, lowering the heat.

“Keep that from burning, please, darling,” he murmurs into the skin of her neck, dropping a kiss to the dip of her collarbone, and Elena fights off a full-bodied shiver at the feeling of his breath on her skin.

They cook together in silence for a bit; Elijah preparing the meat and coming to cook it beside her, before having her add the cooked vegetables to the completed sauce, and then pouring everything into the cooked meat.

“Can you pass me the oregano, Elena?” Elijah asks, pointing in the direction of the spice cabinet as he taste tests the sauce. Elena pulls it out, but before she puts it into his hand, she puckers her lips.

“I require payment first,” she tells him, watching as his lips twitch in amusement.

“Ah yes, of course,” he said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his money clip. Extracting a dollar, he waved it before her eyes. “This should cover me, if I’m not mistaken.”

Elena rolled her eyes, shoving at him, and Elijah chuckled, brushing his thumb along her jawline before he dipped his head down, covering her mouth with his.

“So rude to the birthday girl,” she muttered, though Elijah swallowed her words with kisses, their cooking dinner and the oregano forgotten as he nearly devoured her, hoisting her up onto the counter and settling between her legs.

“Mm, do you still think me rude, dearest?” he asks, one hand curled in her hair and the other rucked halfway up her dress, drawing designs in the tender flesh of her thigh while his mouth worked on the hinge of her jaw.

“ _Elijah,_ ” Elena moaned softly, one hand cupping the back of his neck, sighing softly as his mouth moved lower, licking at the curve of her breast. “Mm, you know, as nice as this is, if you burn the dinner you made me cook, I will be _very_ angry with you.”

Elijah paused in his mission, glancing up at her from where he’d nearly settled between her thighs, an eyebrow quirked upwards- then in a flash, the burner was off and their dinner was cooling in a serving dish, oregano sprinkled atop it, and Elena’s underwear was dangling from Elijah’s fingertips.

“Now, back to the task at hand,” Elijah murmured, mouth pressing to the bend of her knee, and Elena leaned back, head pressing against the kitchen cabinet as her eyes sank shut, heart rate picking up.

“Yes, yes- please continue, Elijah.”


End file.
